ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ayravata
Very easy solo BLM90/RDM45 under 5min fight bliz 5/4/3 atma: baying/beyond/MM. ~Zerap. * Duoed by 81 RDM/NIN and 85 BLM/NIN. Blm was dead ~1/2 the time because people kept running Ironclad Executioner past us. Used Barrier tusk every time it went down below about 30%, after which Bio III was main source of damage. About 45 min with 4 deaths. Rues 08:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Just did this with rdm/whm blm/nin blu/nin. Quick, easy fight. Surrounding mobs don't link and it doesnt spawm chigoes. Took an average of 40 more damage from thunder 4 ober blizzard 4. Resisted Gravity and Bind. Onrush hit my blm for 1041. AjaniRagnarok 11:27, September 18, 2010 (PST) * Easy kite and dot rdm/nin 85. Kited around the Bastion area. Its weakness was Water IV, only dropped a Gold Thread. Drjohn 23:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * Trio PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, PUP/NIN Blm frame. pld kited around bastion area, rdm dispel/heal, me(pup) nuke. very easy, most of my nukes did 1-1.4k. bolt and karakul wool and key item --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 17:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) * Wish it dropped a quiver of vertex bolts instead of just 1 :/ /flashbacks to Gold Musketeer's bolt.--Strikereleven 01:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) * Solo today as RDM/NIN. very easy fight. didnt used Barrier Tusk at all. less than 25 minutes to kill.Sephy123 06:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) * Solo 85 SMN/RDM, pulled to the bastion area and kited it nuking with 5/5 Wind blades, doing around 1200 each time, converted when it was at 20%, had no need to before and probably didn't need to then, but made the last part of the fight quicker. Had 2mp/tick refresh with garuda out with spell refresh and had conjurer's ring latent active throughout, didn't have atmas or cruor enhanchments on. Took 30mins, didn't get close to hitting me very easy fight. Kunimatsu1989 02:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * I was able to kite np with no movement speed so any job with DoT can most likely kill --zarrgoth 17:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) * RNG/NIN 74+ Soloable. Recommend to use Repeater or Loxley bow and Kite to Bastion area. Use the low delay bows entire fight. Expect to spend 2-3 Quivers on him. Easy solo/kite around Fire pit in Bastion area. Easier with ASA add-on movement pants/Atma or W-legs as it can let you use a higher delay bow. Keep shadows above 2 at all times due to double attack. Remember Shadowbind if you need a moment to recover for some reason or need to pop a item like a toolbag or quivers. --~Calintzpso~>>Quetzalcoatl 07:23, November 24, 2010 (EST) * RDM/SCH90 Ayravata is so weak now. Solo'd it in 6 minutes Dark arts up for B rank elemental skill and Atma of Beyond/Ambition/MM. Spammed Bliz4 and Water4, spells did 1557 and 1046 unresisted, respectively. Only resisted nuke one time using NQ staves only. Poison2/Bio3 DoT.--Sylwyn 17:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) * Duo NIN/DNC + RDM/WHM - I was originally gonna DoT solo it as rdm but my bro decided to man up and beast it as nin. Fight was a joke for him, never got petrified once because it couldn't hit him at all. I think I cured him maybe once or twice and spent the rest of the time nuking. -- Iscaria 13:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) * Solo as 90BLU/NIN using evasion setup. Dual Shamshir AGI + complete evasion gears. RR/Cloak and dagger/MM. Fight backward spaming Utsusemi only (No occultation to avoid Enpetrify). Never hit me. Spammed spell Delta,Benthic,Goblin and Quad until dead. Enfeeble spells Filamented Hold, Sub-zero and Auroral stick very well on him. Took 9 minutes. --Atilas - Asura 03:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Extremely easy solo as 99 BLU/DNC, no evasion gear, not even capped evasion. NM has extremely poor accuracy, never broke through one cast of Occultation. Was actually trying to blood warp, attacked the first NM I saw and ended up killing it.